


The Human Way

by To_Shiki



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Morning Sex, No Dialogue, Pretending to be Human, Sleepy Crowley (Good Omens), Surprise! - Freeform, Watersports, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Shiki/pseuds/To_Shiki
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley spend a week living like the humans do.  That includes what happens the morning after drunkenly passing out halfway through sex.AKA: OP wanted Aziraphale pissing in Crowley's ass.  So that's that.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	The Human Way

Life finally settled after the apoca-not-lypse. An angel and a demon came together once more, no longer denying their attraction and devotion to each other. They left the city life for a quieter one in the South Downs. Close to the ocean, slightly separate from the other neighbors, yet close enough to join in weekly community events when desired.

Once books and plants were settled as well, both beings decided to celebrate the old fashioned way. Not a single flat surface was safe. Or sturdy surface, for that matter. By the end of the week both were breathless, weak in the legs, and absolutely content.

Not a month had passed before they started to get curious.

Spending time at the pub, running into people at the market, all involving small talk got the wheels turning. They went through all this trouble, nearly dying (thanks for the save, Agnes Nutter, witch). Maybe it was time to see just what it was like to live like the humans they loved so much.

An entire week has been spent doing things the human way: Crowley getting gas for his Bentley, Aziraphale _actually_ being tired, Crowley _actually_ being hungry, Aziraphale having to make new cups of tea instead of miracling them back to perfect temperature.

An entire week of fucking, making out, making love the human way: Aziraphale _slowly_ stretching out his demon so as not to hurt him, Crowley begging for a cock ring so he doesn’t come too early, Aziraphale having to switch hands when his wrist would cramp from jerking off, Crowley getting massages from his angel - jaw sore after a long session with a ball gag.

The morning after their week-long experiment dawned with the two fast asleep. A decent amount of alcohol the night before had their fun ending a little earlier than planned. Not that either of them had noticed. Not with how slow they had to take things.

Chirping birds slowly roused Crowley from the warm depths of sleep. Curled up on his side, his angel’s chest against his back, and an impressive (painful) morning wood between his legs. Still sluggish from sleep he reaches under the sheets to take himself in hand.

His languid pace matches that of Aziraphale’s even breathing against his neck. Up on the inhale, lazy drag down on the exhale. Thumb circles his slit with the random snores and huffs he’d pull from his angel when he clamps down on the cock, perfectly sized and deliciously soft, still wedged inside him. Quiet moans escape Crowley’s throat each time he feels his angel twitch inside him.

For Aziraphale the cause of his awakening is not as ideal. Not from harmonious birdsong. Not because of the warmth of curling against Crowley, nor the pleasant sensation of being held safe within his demon’s body.

It was the unimaginable pressure building low in his gut. Not the simmering warmth of an oncoming climax. But of the desperate need to release. Of his body demanding he let go of all the liquid consumed the night before.

Limbs too loose still, brain too fogged by gratifying dreams, he does just that.

Hips jerk helplessly, valiantly shoving his soft cock deeper into Crowley’s welcoming heat. An overly full bladder squeezes out every last drop it can, flooding Crowley’s ass with piss so burning hot it pulls a moan from the half-asleep demon.

Aziraphale, more awake, grabs onto those bony hips to hold Crowley in place. Sweet little kisses are peppered over a pale neck littered with purpling hickeys. One hand slides around to rest low over Crowley’s pelvis. Even as Crowley whimpers and jerks himself off he can feel the growing swell as he fills him up more than ever possible just from coming.

Crowley’s burning from the inside out. Eyes open and unseeing as his angel fills him up. The steady forceful stream of liquid hits his prostate unrelenting. He doesn’t know what it is, just that his angel is sighing and moaning happily into his neck as he kisses it. All he knows is that his angel is blissed out and happy as he uses Crowley’s body for his own means.

He speeds up, jerking off frantically. One long leg goes up and back, hooks around the soft thigh behind him. Moans turn to sharp keens as his angel’s hand goes lower, past his frantic hand to cradle his balls. Those wondrously thick fingers massage in time to his jerking. Thumb slips down to press against that sweet spot behind his balls and he’s _gone._

Internal walls clench down on his angel’s hardening cock as he comes. A wail is torn from his throat as he splatters against his stomach, against their sheets. Another sound, a continuous whine, follows when he’s abruptly pressed onto his front. His oversensitive cock, softening and still leaking, rubs against sleep warm sheets as his angel fucks desperately into his loose hole.

Aziraphale doesn’t last long, never really does when doing this the human way. Crowley’s whining and clawing at the sheets below him as he fucks roughly into him. Piss and leftover lube squelches out of that stretched out ass with each thrust. Below him the sheets darken, the sharp tang of urine filling his nose.

Doesn’t matter. Doesn’t matter in the slightest as he chases a different sort of release. Their gasps and moans echo off the walls as he increases his tempo. New bruises form on Crowley’s hips as Aziraphale gets closer and closer to the edge. 

A handful thrusts more and he’s coming. Thick hot ropes of come mix with the piss still remaining inside Crowley. Aziraphale holds himself flush with Crowley’s ass, grinding down as he’s milked for everything he’s got. A low keen sounds from below. Crowley’s weakly coming a second time, nothing more than a few spurts from a cock still soft.

The two collapse after. Crowley face down and limbs spread out, Aziraphale on top of him, legs keeping Crowley’s spread and hands anchoring himself to that skinny body. A short eternity passes before the angel’s able to gather enough wits about himself to move.

It’s with great reluctance that he pulls out. It’s worth it, he realizes, as he watches come and piss gush out of Crowley’s stretched out hole. He uses both hands to hold those perfect ass cheeks apart. Uses just a little pressure to push those hips down, forcing more and more out.

Crowley’s whimpering and twitching as the liquids flow out and down trembling thighs. They’re cool compared to his overheated skin, raising goosebumps all along the demon’s exposed skin. Uselessly he tries to clench down, tries to keep all that warmth within him. An impossible feat with the way he’s being held open, everything exposed for his angel’s viewing pleasure.

The murmured promise of doing this again drifts down to his ears. Again, but with their angelic and demonic abilities to help enhance each aspect. Face red with embarrassment, with _want_ , he lets loose a high moan. 


End file.
